cccd_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Zabieru
Zabieru is a Habitual criminal, who used to be Rosuto's best friend. Appearence Zabieru stands 5"9, has longer brown hair, which is slicked back. He has a five o'clock shadow and dead but full eyes. He wares a suit with metal bits and chains surrounding it. Under the coat of the suit is a standard-issue Guard chainmail. He wears dust covered boots and carries a knife and a revolver. Imprisonment Though Zabieru is currently spending time in jail, he hasn't actually done anything for once. He spends his time behind bars contemplating what lead to his arrest. He cannot find the answer. He hadn't stolen anything before his arrest, and was simply sitting at home. As no motive was presented to him or the Jury of Eternity for his arrest, he was only given a couple of weeks as a sentance. The unfair imprisonment of Zabieru is a stark reminder that not everything the City of Eternity does is for a benevolant cause. Arcana Zabieru is among those who do not posess an Arcana. Even though technology has come along quite a way, Zabieru still finds it a chore simply living every day without the help of Arcana. As he has type of combat-based Arcana, he relies simply on himself and his prowess in hand-to-hand, empty-hand, and physical combat with a weapon. His lack of an Arcana does not mean he does not know it. He is regarded as one of the top non-Arcana combat specialists, having served in the Eternity Guard for a decade. He knows how to divert Arcana attacks with his bare hands, efectively making him the most dangerous man in Eternity. Early life Zabieru was born an Orphan. He was adopted at age five by those like him; those who don't posses Arcana. This enviornment gave him an eternal hatred for that he did not posses. Driven by rage, he went to school to study Arcana and become the first person to counter it with nothing but is hands. Many thought him crazy, and others revered him as crazy. The most riecule came from his peers, whom having Arcanas themselves, saw Zabieru as a freak. This simply drove him farther toward his goal. He graduated The Academy of Arcana as a perfect-scoring student. He completed his education and went to serve in the Guard at age 17. His training and battle experience was the missing part of the plan, and he ascertained that during his time in the Guard. Dissappearence Zabieru dissappeared shortly after his contract with the Guard expired. He was missing for thrty years, and no one saw or heard from him during that time. His house was kept in a neat condition by his family, and was designated as a memorial. For ten years, there was a search warrent out for him. After ten years, there was no sign of the man and he was declared legally dead. A memorial was constructed in his name. His family honored his grave every day until 5178, when the grieving period was at it's end. In 5179, a very disgruntled Rosuto Trandifir stumbled across a man unconsious against a wall on the outskirts of Eternity. He took him to a local hospital and left soon thereafter. The nurses said that the man had 100% accuracy in DNA and blood relations to The missing Zabieru Tuzaikama. This sent shockwaves throughout the local community. Zabieru's awakening Zabieru was in the hospital for five months. During this time, he suffered from sever Amnesia. When his family came to visit, neither party could identify with each other. The Tuzaikama family renounced this man as their lost member and left him. Though not quite sure what was happening Zabieru was released from the hospital. He went to the Acedemy of Arcana, knowing something important had happened to him there. Here, he met Rosuto once again. Rosuto, having no friends to meet at any point that week, took time everyday to explain all of the events and mystery that currently surrounded a very shaken Zabieru. At the end of the week, the church bells in the distance tolled, and Zabieru's memories came flooding back. He met once more with Rosuto, who had seen what Zabieru would tell him, and they discussed matters. Rosuto told him of his Arcana, the ability to see the future, and requested training in anti-Arcana fighting. This lead to the start of the friendship between the two. "Abnormalities" Many abnormalities surround Zabieru. For having missed thirty years of his life, he still looks 27, as well as the fact he doesn't feel old. He does not remember the thirty-year vanishing, nor the events that occured within. He looks upon life with a hint of curiosity. Zabieru is almost immortal, having been shot three seperate times by assassins his family sent. The immortalityand non-existant aging have made Zabieru a high-value target and research candidate for many. Some say the Nise Yurei have some sort of watch over him, though none can prove that claim. Category:Characters